DELICACY OF MIND by LJ Summers in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Leve, suave, CURTO Romance no Período Regencial. Em que o ex-comerciante da Índia, Edward, conhece a brilhante nova herdeira, Isabella, que esteve esperando uma ETERNIDADE para chegar à sua Temporada em Londres. Ele é muito sábio, ela é impulsiva e desconfiada. Naturalmente, tem que ser amor.
1. A Primeira Parte

**DELICACY OF MIND**

**Título Traduzido: **Delicadeza de espírito

**Autora: **LJ Summers

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance / Família

**Censura: **+13

**Sinopse: **_Leve, suave, CURTO Romance no Período Regencial. Em que o ex-comerciante da Índia, Edward, conhece a brilhante nova herdeira, Isabella, que esteve esperando uma ETERNIDADE para chegar à sua Temporada em Londres. Ele é muito sábio, ela é impulsiva e desconfiada. Naturalmente, tem que ser amor._

* * *

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**LJ Summers, **__a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**LJ Summers, **__only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

**A Primeira Parte**

_E, para ser retido em tal motivo! - Eu acho que não seria muito provavelmente para promover afeto fraternal ou delicadeza de espírito._

_- Elizabeth Bennet em _Orgulho e Preconceito, de _Jane Austen_

_**01 de maio de 1818, Londres**_

"Bem, Marcus, eu espero que eles façam seu dinheiro valer a pena." Edward murmurou sob sua respiração quando entrou na Igreja St. Pancras. Uma estrutura antiga, ainda era pitoresca para um casamento. Os matrimônios celebrados aqui hoje seriam um casamento duplo, e ele, Edward Cullen, não era nem mesmo um convidado. Ele veio por pura curiosidade desconfiada.

Embora fosse cedo, parecia que alguém estava mais curioso do que ele mesmo. Uma outra mulher, sentada cerca de três bancos para trás do balcão de degraus de pedra na frente da capela. Os passos dele ecoaram na igreja quase vazia, mas a mulher não olhou para trás. Sendo assim ignorado, ele ficou ao lado dela ao longo do corredor lateral. "Bom dia. Você está aqui para ver as núpcias também? Das filhas Swan?"

A mulher levantou-se e Edward fez um inventário rápido. Estatura média, cabelos escuros e olhos com características regulares, ela não era uma beleza pelos padrões convencionais, mas ela trouxe um ar de segurança com ela quando se levantou e, em seguida, caiu em uma reverência breve. Sua voz era plana e totalmente banal, ao ouvido hábil dele. "Eu estou, sim. E você também? Amigo de um dos noivos, talvez?"

"Eu não tenho familiaridade com esses senhores, não. Estou aqui apenas para ver as jovens".

"Amigo da família Swan?" Ela perguntou, erguendo sua sobrancelha levemente. Um sorriso permaneceu junto aos lábios cor de rosa, pegando a atenção dele.

"Na verdade, eu estava apenas curioso".

"Ah?"

Ele ofereceu-lhe o que ele esperava que fosse um sorriso cúmplice. "Sim. A família Swan recentemente entrou em uma grande fortuna, eu entendo. Embora a mais velha das irmãs esteja praticamente na prateleira, as duas mais jovens ficaram noivas dentro de semanas após seu pai ter herdado essa fortuna. Fiquei curioso, como eu disse. Que tipo de jovens só poderiam encontrar maridos com tal incentivo de vinte mil libras?"

Ele sabia que era um erro assim que pronunciou as palavras, mas havia algo tão complexo na expressão da mulher, tão atenta, que ele havia deixado sua língua abanar para compartilhar o que ele estava realmente pensando. Mesmo que isso não fosse conversa apta para uma igreja, nem mesmo para um jantar. Era apta, talvez, apenas para os White.

Contrariado, ele sentiu a cor aquecendo suas bochechas, mas no interior sombrio do venerável edifício, não seria visível. Seu embaraço não foi diminuído de maneira alguma quando a senhora sorriu lentamente em seus olhos.

"Talvez devêssemos nos apresentar." Ela disse, estendendo a mão enluvada.

Ele a tomou firmemente na sua. "Sim, é verdade. Por favor, perdoe-me. Eu sou Edward Cullen, recentemente retornado da Índia. Atualmente," ele acrescentou, a fim de prestar-se crédito, "estou residindo em Mayfair." Ele curvou-se corretamente sobre a mão dela, para que ela não pensasse que ele não tinha boas maneiras. "E você é...?"

"Isabella Swan, irmã das noivas".

**~ O ~**

Primeiro, o Sr. Cullen agarrou os dedos dela quase espasmodicamente. Em seguida, ele soltou a mão dela. Isabella reteve o riso que borbulhava por dentro, escolhendo, em vez disso, acenar com a cabeça e mergulhar em uma reverência muito breve, antes de voltar para seu assento.

O fofoqueiro Sr. Cullen de olhos verdes não disse uma palavra, mas retirou-se para a parte traseira da capela, o que satisfez Isabella para o chão. Era tentador olhar para trás por cima do seu ombro para ver como ele estava levando seu ato não-verbal de sentar, mas ela se absteve. Em vez disso, ela ajustou o tecido marrom-amarelado de seda brilhosa do seu vestido e lembrou-se de esperar pacientemente. Seu pai tinha tido um bom propósito ao depositá-la aqui mais cedo.

Ele a tinha entregado na carruagem naquela manhã, com sua criada sentada do lado oposto. "Agora, então, filha." Ele disse. "Nós não temos passado tempo suficiente juntos desde que você chegou à Cidade, mas estou certo de que esta noite teremos a oportunidade de recuperar isso. Você se sentirá segura o suficiente na igreja sozinha?"

Isabella se inclinou para frente em torno do lado de couro da parte superior retrátil da carruagem. "Pai, eu tenho 21 anos, não sou uma menina na sala de aula. Eu ficarei bem".

"Muito bem então. Eu a verei na cerimônia." Ele instruiu o cocheiro para dirigir e retornou imediatamente para dentro de casa, nem mesmo a observando se afastar.

Quando um som animado na parte traseira da capela a alcançou, Isabella colocou as ruminações de lado e levantou-se para ver perfeitos estranhos entrarem. Ela não conhecia quase ninguém na cidade, portanto, era mais com curiosidade do que qualquer outra coisa que ela observava aqueles que foram convidados para o casamento das suas irmãs.

Curiosidade. Muito parecida com o próprio Sr. Cullen, talvez? Ela lançou um olhar na direção dele, apenas para ver sua cabeça castanha muito virada - para admirar as mulheres entrando, ela supôs.

Os vestidos das senhoras chegando aos bancos de madeira gasta eram muito parecidos com o dela, ela julgou. Ela mesma se baseou nas publicações mais recentes da moda da Cidade na frenética semana antes de ela deixar o país. Três garotas foram trazidas como costureiras para se certificar de que ela estivesse vestida adequadamente para o que seria, na sua essência, a sua primeira Temporada. Aparentemente, ela tinha escolhido bem.

Os noivos entraram com o vigário de St. Pancras, parados na cabeceira do prédio estreito. Um deles tinha que ser Benjamin Cheney, de Hertfordshire, noivo de Ângela, de quem seu pai tinha escrito. O outro seria Jasper Whitlock, Escudeiro, do Condado de Cork, na Irlanda. Ele tinha sido uma adição recente à festa de família, tendo a sua proposta aceita depois que o pai de Isabella havia escrito. Um noivado precipitado, de fato. Isabella viu a justiça, certamente, nas observações do Sr. Cullen. Como ela poderia não ver? Ela mesma sabia o quanto suas irmãs estiveram 'na prateleira'.

**...**

_**04 de março de 1811**_

Ainda escovando a poeira do seu traje de equitação, Isabella encontrou sua governanta perto do matagal. "Senhorita Hale! Eu cavalguei Chocolate hoje e fui muito bem!"

Hale, uma mulher educada de meia-idade, assentiu. "É claro que você foi. E você se lembrou de não se distanciar do seu noivo?"

A garota corou. "Ele me alcançou rapidamente, verdadeiramente alcançou".

A conversa foi conduzida inteiramente em francês, uma vez que era a língua que a Senhorita Isabella estava estudando atualmente. No entanto, a governanta mudou para o inglês quando elas se moveram para dentro de casa e até o quarto dela para se trocar para um vestido limpo. "Seus pais desejam vê-la antes de partir de manhã para Londres".

"Eles levarão Ângela também?" Isabella suspirou, pensando no quanto a casa seria solitária pelo resto da primavera e no verão.

A governanta assentiu e a seguiu pelas escadas. "De fato, sim. Sua mãe diz que 16 é uma boa idade para ter alguma experiência da Cidade, e sua irmã Alice certamente vai apreciar tê-la".

Tirando as botas, Isabella só poderia grunhir um reconhecimento suave. "Então, quando eu tiver 16 anos, talvez eu consiga ver Londres também?"

"Quanto a isso, eu não posso dizer. Mas eu acho que eu e você ficaremos muito bem aqui este ano. Quem sabe, talvez Alice receba uma proposta e nós conseguiremos ir para a cidade juntas para o casamento dela!"

Descalça e agora parada em um espartilho e calças, cabelo escuro e grosso em uma cortina pelas suas costas, Isabella riu com a ideia. "Isso seria maravilhoso!"

Desde que ela nunca tinha realmente colocado suas esperanças no empreendimento, ela não ficou de todo desapontada por Alice e Ângela retornarem no verão, sem nenhum casamento à vista.

**...**

_**01 de maio de 1818**_

Fazia anos desde que ele tinha enfiado sua bota na boca tão completamente, e Edward reconheceu isso para si mesmo com absoluta honestidade quando se sentou na beirada do banco na parte traseira da capela histórica. Se a família tinha levado vantagem imediata e óbvia da herança que Marcus tinha deixado, não era da sua conta, na verdade. Era legal e até mesmo sensível, e ele, Edward Cullen, não tinha nada com o que culpar Marc, uma vez que o Swan era realmente sobrinho de Marcus, e o próprio Marc não tinha outra família. Quem mais deveria herdar uma fortuna de magnata?

Fazer um ataque verbal sobre mulheres jovens com as quais ele não tinha conhecimento pessoal tinha sido tolice em tal lugar. Fazer um ataque verbal sobre elas para sua irmã foi muito possivelmente desastroso. Ele não estava na Cidade por tempo suficiente para saber muito de distinção, mas se a Senhorita Isabella Swan estivesse muito inclinada, ela poderia deixá-lo bastante desconfortável na sociedade por um tempo.

Ele tentaria suavizar as coisas, ou deixaria por isso mesmo, na esperança de ser esquecido?

Edward bufou baixinho para si mesmo e olhou para suas botas até que o vigário entrou. Hora de ver os homens que estavam tomando vantagem do dinheiro de Marcus. Homens aproximadamente da sua idade, vestidos bem o suficiente, ele supôs. Parecendo satisfeitos consigo mesmos, certamente.

Movimento por trás de Edward o tinha se virando para ver um homem magro com, sim, algo de Marc sobre os olhos e queixo. Edward suspirou um pouco. Verdadeiramente o herdeiro, então. As jovens senhoras com ele tinham totalmente o direito à herança.

Elas não pareciam combinar muito com a Senhorita Isabella Swan, que era irmã delas, no entanto. Oh, elas dividiam o queixo Swan, sim. Mas elas pareciam marcadamente mais velhas, estas duas em seus vestidos de seda, andando com seu pai.

Ele comparou a Senhorita Isabella com elas. Ele podia vê-la enquanto ela os assistia se aproximar do altar. Onde elas estavam vestidas em algo branco, ela usava essa rica cor dourada. Elas tinham uma profusão de fitas e babados, é claro, já que era o dia do seu casamento, mas Senhorita Isabella não precisava de tais ornamentos vistosos. Sua própria figura era o suficiente de um adorno para o seu vestido.

Irritado consigo mesmo, Edward franziu a testa e sentou-se para assistir ao casamento.

**...**

_**05 de abril de 1813**_

"Bem?" Alice perguntou ao seu pai. Como a mais velha de 19 anos, ela alegou seu lugar como representante. "Nós vamos para a Cidade?"

O pai mergulhou os dedos pelo seu cabelo. O último ano de luto tinha sido difícil, Isabella entendia. A Casa de Campo Swan sem a Mãe tinha sido... vazia. Durante meses, desolação tinha pressionado de todos os lados, mas... Mas era primavera. Os campos estavam trazendo vida nova e ela tomou isso como um sinal de que era realmente hora para a vida seguir em frente.

Afinal de contas, ainda havia três filhas para casar. O Pai não seria capaz de sustentá-las para sempre, não é?

"Sim, nós vamos para a Cidade. Eu terei o meu advogado procurando uma casa para alugar para a temporada".

Isabella sentiu sua pulsação saltar em seu corpo. Ela iria para a Cidade! Ela nunca tinha ido, mas ela tinha 16 anos agora e a Mãe sempre disse-

"- Mas, você ficará aqui, Isabella".

Ela olhou, sem compreender, para o pai. "Mas, a Mãe sempre disse que 16 anos era uma boa idade para ir para a Cidade, para aprender sobre ela antes de sair." Ela protestou.

O pai pôs-se de pé, os olhos faiscando. "Sua mãe não está aqui!"

Contrita, Isabella empurrou para baixo qualquer outro argumento. Ângela a tomou pela mão. "Além disso, Isabella, nós não teremos muitas festas, ou qualquer coisa, já que acabamos de sair do luto." Ela se inclinou um pouco para frente e sussurrou, "E, você não poderá sair se tivermos algum cavalheiro nos chamando!"

Alguns dias mais tarde, Isabella observou as carruagens levarem seu pai e irmãs, assim como seus empregados pessoais e roupeiros prudentemente escolhidos e baús. Uma pessoa não pode ser muito cuidadosa ao tentar atrair um marido, tinha sido dito a ela. Ela tinha apenas desejado que pudesse aprender isso por si mesma!

Com um suspiro sincero, ela se virou para subir os degraus de pedra rachada. "Apenas mais um ano até que eu tenha 17 anos. Então, eu irei".

**...**

_**01 de maio de 1818**_

Suas irmãs estavam agora bem e verdadeiramente casadas. Elas acenaram para ela enquanto saíam nos braços de seus maridos. O almoço de casamento seria realizado na casa Swan de Londres, os empregados estavam até agora se preparando para a chegada dos convidados.

"Bem, Isabella, o que nós faremos sem elas?"

Seu pai chegou ao seu lado, dobrando seu braço em convite para ela tomá-lo para que ele pudesse acompanhá-la da igreja. Eles mal chegaram à grama do lado de fora da capela, onde o rio próximo podia ser ouvido correndo ao longo das suas margens, quando foram detidos.

"Sr. Swan, quem é a sua companheira? Eu a vi durante a cerimônia de casamento - adorável cerimônia, a propósito, e eu tenho certeza de que desejo-lhes muita alegria em seus casamentos - e pensei que talvez você tivesse encontrado o seu consolo para suas perdas".

Isabella sentiu-se corar ligeiramente em desgosto. Isto é o que vinha de não ser conhecida antes, de não ser apresentada à Sociedade. Mesmo de uma forma tão lateralmente como esta.

Seu pai não pareceu notar seu desconforto. "Na verdade, ela é um consolo, Sra. Stanley. Por favor, aceite minha introdução da minha filha mais nova, Isabella. Isabella, esta é a Sra. Jessica Stanley".

Os olhos afiados e estreitos da Sra. Stanley arregalaram de surpresa. "Ah, meu bom amigo. Eu não sabia que a sua mais nova tinha se tornado uma bela mulher".

Isabella curvou uma reverência por respeito a uma mulher mais velha e uma amiga da família. Uma amiga que ela nem conhecia. "É um prazer conhecê-la." Ela disse.

**...**

_**29 de março de 1814**_

Isabella caiu um acorde cacofônico no piano, fazendo sua governanta estremecer. "Senhorita Hale, ele diz que eu não vou." Ela engoliu um choro de decepção e apoiou as mãos no seu colo. "Ter a filha mais nova na sociedade antes de a mais velha estar casada é ruim, ele disse." Embora seu pai tivesse pronunciado isso como fato, a jovem parecia suplicante para sua governanta por uma contradição.

Isso não veio. "Essa é uma noção tradicional." Ela lembrou sua aluna. Ela sabia que isso aconteceria.

"Não é justo." A jovem decidiu, sua voz baixa e áspera quando ela permitiu que a injustiça disso a lavasse. "Não é. Alice teve sua aparição quando tinha a minha idade. Assim como Ângela".

"Ainda assim, nenhuma delas teve muito como uma proposta de casamento, minha querida. Seu pai vai para a grande despesa para ver a segurança futura delas. Trazer você para fora também pode ser prejudicial para as chances das suas irmãs".

Isabella franziu a testa. "Por quê?"

Senhorita Hale deu-lhe um sorriso triste. "Quando há muito de algo, o valor é menor do que se for mais raro, Isabella".

"Então eu ficarei em casa para fazer minhas irmãs parecerem mais _valiosas_?" Isso era crença passada, mas se sua governanta - uma mulher de muita experiência e sabedoria - disse isso, deve ser verdade.

Quando as carruagens se afastaram este ano, Isabella permaneceu dentro de casa, fazendo whitework***** para um chapéu. Felizmente, uma das suas irmãs precisaria dela antes do verão.

_*__Whitework__: __bordado__trabalhado na__linha branca__sobre um fundo branco__._

**...**

_**01 de maio de 1818**_

Ele esperou na sombra verdejante de um salgueiro no quintal da igreja, tendo decidido pedir suas desculpas à Senhorita Swan. Conversas de mulheres mais velhas chamaram sua atenção, mas seus olhos estavam no vestíbulo robusto da capela. Swan surgiu à luz do sol eventualmente, sua filha em seu braço quando uma mulher esbelta e ainda jovem correu à frente para a carruagem que estava esperando desde que ele, Edward, havia começado sua breve vigília. Uma mulher foi falar com eles. Edward esperou até que eles tivessem terminado de falar, sorrir, rir, com as cortesias externas necessárias para a Sociedade em geral.

Um passo à frente, ele retirou seu chapéu. "Sr. Swan. Parabéns pelas núpcias das suas filhas. Eu gostaria de saber se eu poderia ter uma palavra com a Senhorita Swan?"

Swan o olhou intrigado. "E você é...?"

"Este é o Sr. Edward Cullen, pai. Um vizinho nosso em Green Street, ao que parece. Ele é recém-retornado da Índia".

Edward sentiu-se olhando para ela em pura apreciação da sua desenvoltura. Como se ela o tivesse conhecido há semanas, em vez de tê-lo ouvido denegrir suas irmãs no dia do casamento delas. Quando Swan tossiu, Edward voltou sua atenção.

"Cullen da Índia? Ah, eu tinha um tio que estava na Índia." Ele afirmou efusivamente. "Fez bem para ele".

"Sim, senhor".

"Sim, bem. Isabella, se você não tiver nenhuma objeção?"

"Não, pai".

Aliviado, Edward ofereceu-lhe o braço quando seu pai se moveu em frente para a carruagem aberta. Os dois, ele e a Senhorita Swan, seguiram com passos lentos. "Eu queria implorar seu perdão, Senhorita Swan, pelos meus comentários imprudentes mais cedo".

Ele não se atreveu a olhar para ela, mas sentiu sua hesitação antes que ela respondesse. "Não precisa se desculpar por uma curiosidade honesta, Sr. Cullen".

Embora ele esperasse, ela não disse mais nada, então ele a agradeceu pelo seu tempo e a entregou para dentro da carruagem, onde seu pai e a criada esperavam. Não foi até que ela estivesse se afastando que ele pensou em lhe fazer mais uma pergunta. "Como você sabia que eu era o seu vizinho?" Ele gritou, tardiamente incrédulo.

Em resposta, ela colocou o dedo sobre os lábios quando a carruagem conduziu ao redor da curva.

**~ O ~**

"Ah, irmã." Uma voz melódica masculina disse, apenas dentro da sala de desenho.

Isabella assustou com a relação reivindicada, mas o Sr. Cheney era agora seu cunhado e então era, de fato, direito. "Sr. Cheney." Ela disse em troca. "Desejo-lhe alegria?"

Ele deu um passo para frente, um homem de trinta e poucos anos com um tipo de rosto agradável e redondo e uma linha de cabelo fina ligeiramente recuada. Seu terno não era nada fora do comum, sendo preto com calças, em vez de calções, o que era um pouco aventureiro da parte dele, ela supôs. Sua gravata estava amarrada no que ela tinha aprendido ser um "oriental". Ele parecia, ao seu olhar, suave e elegante. Curvando-se sobre a sua mão, ele garantiu a ela que apreciou o desejo. "É bom conhecê-la." Ele afirmou. Balançando a cabeça, ele acrescentou, "Eu tinha ouvido falar que a irmã mais nova de Ângela ainda estava no país, e eu," ele acrescentou com um sorriso auto-depreciativo, "assumi que significava que você ainda estava na escola".

"Eu garanto a você que não estou, Sr. Cheney. Na verdade, minha governanta me deixou anos atrás".

Ele se curvou quando Ângela desceu a escadaria ligeiramente curva. "Ah, bem, se nós vamos ficar na Cidade, tenho certeza que sua irmã e eu ficaríamos felizes em lhe mostrar".

Atingindo o piso de cerâmica, Ângela sorriu para o seu novo marido. Agora, em um leve vestido de musselina, ela parecia muito contente aos olhos de Isabella. "Oh, sim. Adquirir algum bronze da Cidade é útil em manobras durante a Temporada, Isabella. _Eu _lamento que não sejamos capaz de ajudar! Mas com o Pai aqui, tenho certeza que você não sentirá falta de nada".

Ângela puxou seu marido para a sala de jantar, deixando Isabella lá para saber se ela tinha tempo para mudar seu vestido ou não.

Um sino tocou. Ela supôs que a decisão tinha sido tomada por ela, como tinha tantas outras.

**...**

_**22 de janeiro de 1815**_

"Foi adorável da parte do vigário rezar pela nossa senhorita Hale." Alice comentou enquanto elas caminhavam para casa da igreja paroquial.

Isabella concordou com a cabeça. "Eu acho que ela é muito corajosa para ir como missionária para a África. Eu não acho que eu algum dia poderia fazer uma coisa dessas." Senhorita Hale disse que se sentia chamada para ir, no entanto, e nada que Isabella tivesse sido capaz de dizer a tinha desviado um centímetro dessa determinação.

"Além disso." A mulher mais velha tinha dito, uma espécie de sorriso triste tocando seus lábios, "Você está velha demais para uma governanta, minha querida. Seu pai tem sido bom por me manter no ano passado, e nós nos demos muito bem juntas, mas..."

As irmãs discutiram isso entre si durante a caminhada fria para casa. Quando chegaram ao seu próprio caminho estreito, Isabella se moveu para tomar o braço de seu pai. "Então, nesta primavera, Pai... Eu irei com você e minhas irmãs para a Cidade? Eu terei 18 anos, você sabe. E bem capaz de-".

Seu pai tinha olhado para ela e afagado sua mão. "Eu estou fazendo arranjos para você entrar em uma Academia de Damas em York".

"Pai!"

Ele deu um tapinha em sua mão novamente. "É um lugar gentil, minha querida. Eu sei que você esteve inquieta, e eu entendo isso, então isso lhe dará a oportunidade de conhecer jovens da sua idade. Isso vai lhe fazer bem".

Ressentimento torceu em seu corpo, implorando por expressão. Isabella, no entanto, não conseguiu dizer uma palavra além de "Mas-!"

Mais tarde, naquele inverno, suas irmãs e seu pai ficaram nos degraus para assistir a carruagem levá-_la_ da Casa de Campo Swan.

**...**

_**01 de maio de 1818**_

Crepúsculo se estabeleceu levemente sobre Mayfair enquanto Isabella observava dos degraus da frente. Sua criada, Mallory, chamou, "Senhorita Swan, você deve entrar. Não é adequado apenas ficar por aqui, em Londres, como fazemos em casa".

Isabella, porém, estava cansada de ser dita o que podia e não podia fazer. "Eu estou dentro desta pequena desculpa para uma cerca, Mallory." Ela respondeu depois de contar até dez. "Certamente, eu não vou me machucar aqui. Você pode ficar observando, se quiser. Ou, melhor ainda, peça ao meu pai para fazer isso. Ele disse que queria passar algum tempo juntos esta noite".

"Eu ouvi do homem dele que ele se referia ao teatro, senhorita. Não à rua".

Algo amargo situou-se na ponta da língua de Isabella, mas ela não deu a isso nenhuma voz. Não havia nada a ser ganho por criticar sua criada. Ainda assim, ela se manteve nos degraus até que a escuridão aumentou visivelmente.

Um familiar chapéu sobre um familiar cabelo ruivo passou quando ela se virou para entrar. Ela não escolheu cumprimentá-lo.

**~ O ~**

_**01 de maio de 1818**_

Ele ainda era novo para White, então ele estava satisfeito o suficiente por encontrar uma cadeira em um canto, perto de alguns jovens ricos que estavam agora colocando apostas para saber se choveria antes da manhã ou não. Ridículo desperdício de dinheiro, mas em seu curto período de tempo em Londres, Edward tinha visto muita coisa que era ridícula entre este conjunto. Não demorou muito, um dos homens mais jovens parou de especular sobre o tempo por tempo suficiente para reconhecê-lo.

"Cullen, boa noite. Importa-se de colocar uma aposta na chuva?" Os olhos azuis do jovem despertaram com diversão.

Ele levantou uma mão. "Não, obrigado, Newton. Eu já perdi uma aposta particular comigo mesmo uma vez hoje e não me sinto com sorte".

"Ouvi dizer que você estava assistindo para onde foi a sua herança?"

Edward lançou um olhar para o falador atrevido. Outro jovem que faria bem com algum tempo passado a bordo de um navio mercante. A maioria deles faria bem nesse tipo de trabalho por um ano ou três. Isso fazia um trabalho maravilhoso de limpar a mente. "Bem, eu vi para onde foi algum pedaço, sim." Ele disse lentamente, seu sotaque de infância fazendo uma leve aparição. "Bem o suficiente gasto, eu diria".

"Ouvi também," um sujeito de bigode inseriu, "que há uma outra irmã, recém-chegada à Cidade, que tem uma fortuna própria, hein? Cullen, você disse que a viu?"

Cuidado o manteve breve. "Sim, eu vi".

Então, uma luz brilhou nos olhos castanhos claros de outro rapaz. "Eu sei! Nós podemos colocar uma aposta sobre o Livro! _Eu _aposto que ela será enlaçada pelas _suas_ 20 mil libras antes do fim do mês".

"Mais cedo." Edward deixou escapar antes de pensar.

Todos os olhos na vizinhança viraram em sua direção, incluindo alguns recém-chegados que - ouvindo as palavras _livro_ e _aposta_ – tinham se apressado a se juntar a eles.

"Ah, tem uma vantagem sobre nós então, não é?" Os jovens riram. "Bem, talvez não precisemos colocar a aposta no livro, rapazes. Parece que o Cullen já ganhou!"

Irritado com eles, enojado de si mesmo, Edward balançou a cabeça e levantou. Um dos funcionários o observou e imediatamente pegou seu chapéu e luvas. Edward colocou um sorriso de negócios no rosto. "Não, posso assegurar-lhes que eu não ganhei".

Ainda assim, os jovens estavam especulando quando ele os deixou e o White atrás dele.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Uma história um pouco diferente... o que acharam?_

_Hoje é meu aniversário, então resolvi dar esse presentinho a vc's! ;)_

_Essa fic tem apenas 4 capítulos e postarei uma vez por semana._

_Comentem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. A Segunda Parte

**A Segunda Parte**

_**02 de maio de 1818**_

"Eu sei, Isabella, querida, que você não está acostumada a esses horários, mas você tinha que bocejar com tanta frequência?"

Ela o olhou nos olhos e bocejou novamente. "Pai. Eu acredito que detectei um raio do horizonte. Indicando o nascer do sol." Seu pai riu e Isabella sabia que ela tinha atingido o humor adequado para ele. Eles saíram da sua carruagem e subiram os degraus para a sua casa alugada. "Talvez, quando eu já estiver acostumada com as formas e maneiras da Cidade, eu não o envergonharei".

"Você não fez nada do tipo, minha querida." Ele cobriu a mão dela com a sua própria quando eles pararam no hall de entrada da moradia.

Piso de mármore sob seus pés deslizantes. Flores murchas em pequenas urnas. As velas nas arandelas estavam queimando baixas, e os servos pareciam abatidos sobre os olhos. Interiormente, Isabella fez uma careta de pena por eles. "Bem, eu vou bocejar sozinha agora, pai. Mallory está esperando, eu tenho certeza, para me colocar rapidamente fora do alcance de novas perturbações faciais".

"Por Deus, mas você será uma bela captura para um homem, Isabella." Seu pai disse com um tipo explosivo de risadas. "Eu sei que não tem sido fácil, tendo que assistir suas irmãs irem para a Cidade ano após ano, mas você certamente melhorou-se esplendidamente enquanto esteve no campo".

Isabella bocejou novamente. Imensamente. "Por que eu deveria casar, pai? Depois de tantos anos sendo solteira, eu aprendi a gostar disso. Eu não acho que jamais devo casar".

Ela se virou então, e caminhou cautelosamente até as escadas, deixando seu pai cuspindo um protesto atrás dela. "Eu preciso descansar, pai. Nós não podemos falar sobre isso amanhã?"

**~ O ~**

_**05 de maio de 1818**_

Mickey, o tigre, acenou com a cabeça na direção da casa Swan. "Estive observando para você, Sr. Cullen. Muitas carruagens tem entrado e saído. Algumas delas até mesmo com crista. Pérolas, talvez".

Edward atirou para o menino um xelim e subiu em sua carruagem. Mickey jogou as rédeas do seu alazão para ele e subiu na parte de trás. Era início da tarde, com uma brisa refrescante e muitos londrinos fora e prestes a tomar um ar ao sol. Deliberadamente, Edward dirigiu ao lado da casa Swan. Ele diminuiu a velocidade para ver um senhor sair, batendo com o chapéu alegremente em cima de uma cabeça de cachos loiros inquietos. Era Newton, do White?

Ridículo.

A aposta de fato tinha sido colocada no Livro White, e essa era provavelmente uma das razões para que tantas visitas estivessem sendo feitas neste endereço. Conduzindo, Edward concluiu que era sua própria culpa. Se ele não tivesse se sentido obrigado a ir para o White na outra noite, não haveria uma horda de pré-candidatos zumbindo sobre esse lugar agora.

_Por que isso importa__, afinal?_ Ele se perguntou. Além da sua curiosidade em saber como o dinheiro do seu amigo estava sendo gasto, ele não tinha possível ligação com a família. Nenhuma. Ainda assim, ele permitia que sua mente se distraísse com muita frequência...

"Sr. Cullen? Queira prestar atenção à estrada, senhor! Você não está dirigindo de forma regular".

O humor alarmado na voz do rapaz chamou Edward de volta para o negócio em mãos e ele tomou seus cavalos com firmeza na mão por todo o caminho até o banco. Ele tinha uma reunião a respeito de suas próprias finanças, então ele foi. Ponderar sobre as finanças de uma jovem mulher a quem ele mal havia sido apresentado era um desperdício de tempo e recursos. Marc lhe ensinara melhor do que isso.

**~ O ~**

"Não, eu não ficarei. Eles vão embora, eu estou indo." Isabella insistiu para sua criada. Ela apontou para uma luva de pelica e Mallory escolheu o chapéu que a acompanhava. Forrado em algodão prímula bem tecido, era frio, mas daria à sua patroa sombra suficiente para impedir que o nariz ficasse muito bronzeado. A cor combinava com o vestido de caminhada da Senhorita Swan perfeitamente. Na verdade, ela parecia uma flor de primavera. Não que Mallory diria isso; isso perturbaria sua patroa. Ela se contentou com sorrir alegremente para a imagem criada por suas próprias mãos.

"Venha, então, Mallory. Você está pronta, não é?" Uma vez em segurança para fora da casa e na carruagem a caminho do Hyde Park, Isabella relaxou. "Eu sinto muito, Mallory. Eu não deveria ter sido tão abrupta. Mas eu tinha que sair de lá." Ela respirou fundo e observou as pessoas enquanto seu cocheiro manobrava através de Mayfair para Hyde Park. O ar fresco não era tão fresco como seria em casa, mas era muito preferível ao cheiro de casacos de lã e graxa de bota que havia permeado sua sala de estar a tarde toda. Em vez disso, havia algum cheiro do verde para o ar, a dica, também, de folhas sopradas pela brisa. Pequenos cachorros e crianças pequenas adicionavam sua presença à cena aberta e agradável enquanto a carruagem parava devagar perto de um portão.

"Bem, senhorita? Para onde você gostaria de dirigir?"

"Para nenhum lugar." Isabella decidiu. "Eu vou a pé".

Era ótimo decidir fazer alguma coisa e simplesmente _fazer _isso. Nem Greene, às rédeas, nem Mallory, tinham autoridade para negar a ela. "Eu estarei de volta dentro de meia hora." Ela disse à sua criada. "Então você pode dirigir por aí, se desejar. Eu só quero ficar sozinha por um tempo".

"Senhorita! Nós não estamos no campo." Mallory sussurrou asperamente. "Você não está na mansão e-"

"E o quê? Eu serei abordada sobre os caminhos a pé, rodeada por uma centena de londrinos?"

O rubor de Mallory era visível mesmo sob a luz brilhante da tarde. Isabella balançou a cabeça. "Eu aprecio sua preocupação. Mas, realmente, eu ficarei bem".

_Sozinha__!_ Ela estava sozinha e andando e não obrigada a falar com ninguém... exceto as pessoas a quem ela tinha sido previamente apresentada. Sra. Stanley, por exemplo. A Honorável Senhorita Higgenbotham, por outro. Os irmãos Mark se aproximaram, curvando-se junto como os gêmeos que eram. "Venha, Senhorita Swan, nós insistimos que você ande conosco." Eles estavam dizendo quando-

"Não, eu receio que a Senhorita Swan estará andando comigo." Disse uma voz familiar da qual Isabella não sabia que se lembraria.

"Sr. Cullen." Isabella ofegou, surpresa e sem razão satisfeita de vê-lo. "Eu não esperava que você... tão cedo." Ela disse, tentando recuperar seu equilíbrio sobre o salto inexplicável do seu batimento cardíaco. Que extraordinário que ela ficasse _encantada_ de ver o cavalheiro que tinha fofocado sobre suas irmãs. Ainda assim, ela viu o humor nos olhos verdes, a qualidade amarrotada do cabelo sob o chapéu marrom brilhante, e a mão acenando e ela deu-lhe a sua, sem questionar. "Obrigada".

"Senhorita Swan." Os irmãos Mark protestaram em uníssono.

Sr. Cullen lançou a ela uma pergunta; ela balançou a cabeça. Ele assentiu e, para os irmãos Mark, disse, "O Livro ainda está aberto no White, vocês sabem. Talvez vocês possam ajustar suas apostas?"

Tal declaração aparente pegou Isabella completamente de surpresa enquanto o Sr. Cullen batia as rédeas contra os seus cavalos. Não havia tempo para perguntar, no entanto, sobre a retirada barulhenta que se seguiu à sua despedida e o ajuste ao andar em bairros próximos com o único homem que ela _não_ tinha achado complicado desde a sua chegada na Cidade. Ela apenas olhou para ele, à espera de uma explicação.

Ele não forneceu uma. Em vez disso, ele disse, "Senhorita Swan! Eu não me atrevi a sonhar que eu teria a honra de conduzi-la pelo Hyde Park. Obrigado por me permitir salvá-la." Seu tom era brincalhão, e o olhar que ele deslizou para ela foi aceso com diversão também.

O sorriso dela foi involuntário. "Eu não tinha me considerado em necessidade de ser resgatada, mas eu agradeço".

Escovando uma folha levada pelo vento do tecido marrom superfino do seu casaco, ele apertou seus lábios. "Oh, você precisava ser resgatada, Senhorita Swan. Confie em mim, um habitante de White. Você precisava ser resgatada".

Ele estava prestes a passar por uma carruagem familiar, mas ambos ouviram, "Senhorita Swan"

"Pare, por favor." Isabella pediu. "É a minha criada." Ela sentiu sua pele esquentar com algum embaraço por estar nesta situação.

Ele bateu-lhe suavemente no braço. "Por favor, Senhorita Swan, não me abandone tão cedo".

Depois de um olhar interrogativo, ela apenas se virou para Mallory. "Este é o Sr. Cullen, nosso vizinho. Talvez você se lembre de vê-lo no casamento?"

Os olhos de Mallory estreitaram um pouco. "Sim, senhorita. Você o apresentou ao seu pai".

"Por favor, permita-me levar a Senhorita Swan para casa, se você permitir?" O Sr. Cullen interrompeu. "A multidão em sua porta tem sido bastante intimidante e eu tinha a intenção de passar tempo para conhecer sua patroa melhor".

"Sr. Cullen!" Isabella não sabia se ficava divertida ou ultrajada com a sua presunção pura.

Mallory lançou ao homem um olhar, mas não se dignou a responder-lhe. Isabella levantou uma mão. "De verdade, Mallory, ficará tudo bem. Meu pai pode até ficar satisfeito. Eu não sofrerei danos com o Sr. Cullen".

Ela podia sentir uma sensação de tensão estranha vindo daquele cavalheiro, mas ignorou-a enquanto sua carruagem puxava para a frente, além da carruagem dela. Ele tocou seu chapéu para ela. "Obrigado, Senhorita Swan. Agradeço a sua fé em mim. Eu gostaria de dirigir mais uma vez em torno do Parque, se você não achar isso desagradável, e então eu ficarei feliz em levá-la para casa".

"Está me sendo dada uma escolha?" Ela finalmente conseguiu perguntar.

O olhar que ele deu a ela foi espantoso. "Claro! Se você deseja retornar imediatamente, nós certamente podemos fazer isso." Ele até começou a buscar um caminho fora da avenida que levaria a um dos portões exteriores.

Ela o olhou de sob a sombra da aba do seu chapéu. Ele estava falando sério? Sim, ele parecia estar - tanto que até mesmo sua brincadeira volumosa foi silenciada. Seu maxilar estava definido como se ele estivesse pensando muito sobre algo. Suas mãos estavam relaxadas nas rédeas. Na verdade, ele parecia ser um homem que não tinha nada para provar a ninguém.

Pouco antes de ele fazer a curva final que os levaria para fora do parque, porém, ela colocou a mão no braço dele. "Não. Vamos dar aquela volta pelo Parque, Sr. Cullen. Eu tenho algumas perguntas para você".

Um sorriso - era triunfante? Isso importava? – colocou uma covinha em uma das suas bochechas quando ele se virou para seguir suas direções. "Pergunte, Senhorita Swan".

Despreparada para um semblante tão aberto e fácil aceitação, ela teve que organizar seus pensamentos. Enquanto ela fazia isso, eles passaram sob um grande carvalho que temporariamente esfriou a carruagem aberta. O Sr. Cullen até diminuiu os cavalos enquanto eles dirigiam sob os ramos estendidos, com folhagem cheia.

"E então?" Ele perguntou quando ela atrasou.

As perguntas foram conectadas. "O que é o Livro no White e que aposta os irmãos Mark podem precisar ajustar?"

Ela observou, obscuramente fascinada quando um vermelho profundo se arrastou da sua gola alta para suas bochechas. "Você não esteve na Cidade por muito tempo, Senhorita Swan?"

"Nem bem uma semana, Sr. Cullen".

"Então você ainda não está ciente, eu suponho, dos desvios dos homens locais sobre a cidade".

"Aparentemente não. Eu deveria estar?"

Ele na verdade fez uma careta, mas manteve os olhos na pista diante deles, o melhor para esquivar-se do vadio cão fugitivo e único cavaleiro. "Provavelmente não, Senhorita Swan. Mas o Livro é um, bem, uma coleção de apostas".

"Apostas? Em corrida, ou algo assim?" Ela virou-se ligeiramente em seu assento para ter uma visão melhor do seu companheiro, pois ele parecia estar diligentemente evitando olhar para ela enquanto dirigia seu par correspondente de éguas castanhas.

"Sim... Os senhores na White apostam em muitas coisas. Alguns são corridas, mas outras coisas," ele acrescentou com um sorriso, "são completamente frívolas".

_E__ corridas __não__são frívolas__?_ Isabella se perguntou, seus olhos traçando a linha do maxilar do Sr. Cullen, uma vez que relaxou com o seu humor fácil retornando. Ela sentiu-se relaxar também, só porque ele parecia estar fazendo isso. _Extraordinário_. "Então, há um grande volume no White onde os senhores registram suas apostas. O que isso tem a ver com os irmãos Mark?"

O Sr. Cullen franziu os lábios antes de dizer, "Permita-me, se você permitir, Senhorita Swan, parar no próximo ponto obscuro que nos depararmos, para que eu possa melhor dar-lhe a minha atenção".

**~ O ~**

_Agora,__Edward,__ simplesmente mantenha seu pé __fora__da sua boca_, ele advertiu a si mesmo. Depois de se certificar que os cavalos estavam satisfeitos, ele se virou para encontrar o olhar honesto e constante da Senhorita Swan. Com um sorriso pensativo, ele desistiu de manter o pé fora da sua boca. Não aconteceria. Não com ela obrigando-o à inteira veracidade.

Muitas senhoras não seriam capazes de sentar-se em tal silêncio. Senhorita Swan não era burra, mas era como se ela estivesse aprendendo o que podia, sem recorrer a instigá-lo. A maioria das senhoras que ele conheceu em suas viagens necessitavam de discurso. Som. Córregos sem sentido de conversa que enchiam momentos de calma, mas não significavam nada. Elas estariam o provocando. Dizendo-lhe que hábil motorista ele era. Oh, ele não conhecia as senhoras de Londres, talvez, mas ele conhecia as senhoras da Sociedade em outros lugares. Elas eram todas iguais.

Ele não sabia como começar, no entanto. Aqui. Com ela.

Ela ajudou, com essa ligeira elevação da sua testa sob a aba do seu chapéu. "E então?"

"Os casamentos das suas irmãs foram famosos no White, Senhorita Swan." Ela assentiu sem comentar. Ele continuou. "E, como você é a única filha Swan solteira, presume-se que você tem um acordo tão grande quanto suas irmãs".

"E isso é sobre o que é especulado?"

"Sim, eu receio que sim. E vendo como os casamentos das suas irmãs foram tão, ah, rápidos, a conjectura é que o seu seguirá em breve".

"Sério?" O olhar da Senhorita Swan nunca vacilou e ele não disciplinou-se para evitá-lo. "E isso é de conhecimento comum no White?"

Embora o calor corasse suas bochechas, ali, na sombra dos galhos pendendo, Edward reconheceu que esse seria o caso. "Eu peço desculpas por qualquer parte que eu tive nisso." Ele acrescentou.

"Você?" Inesperadamente, ela sorriu um pouco. Um pouco cínico nos cantos dos lábios, mas um sorriso era um sorriso. "Que parte foi isso, Sr. Cullen?"

Rédeas ainda presas em uma das mãos, Edward deixou cair seu foco para elas, reorganizando as várias tiras. "Eu, ah, disse-lhes que tinha visto você, Senhorita Swan." Levou algum esforço para ele impedir seus olhos de traçarem as linhas das pernas dela, já que elas estavam delineadas pelo tecido amarelo-claro do seu vestido, no entanto, enquanto discutia esse tema.

A diversão dela, novamente, foi inesperada. Ela riu, e ele foi obrigado a encará-la novamente. "Seu relatório deve ter sido inesperadamente amável, Sr. Cullen. Eu tenho sido assediada por pretendentes".

**~ O ~**

Isabella olhou através do Sr. Cullen em direção ao espaço aberto gramado entre dois caminhos a pé nas proximidades. "Meu pai," ela passou a dizer ao seu companheiro, "tem estado menos do que satisfeito".

Ela ficou surpresa quando ele pegou a mão dela na sua. "Se eu causei a você algum alarme desnecessário, Senhorita Swan, eu imploro seu perdão".

"Nem um pouco." Ela disse imediatamente. "O sofrimento é inteiramente do meu pai." Pode ter sido inadequado, mas ela não era uma menininha da escola. Não mais. Não, ela permitiu que o Sr. Cullen segurasse sua mão, ali mesmo em plena luz do dia, onde qualquer um poderia ver.

Ele estava obviamente intrigado. "Do seu pai? Como assim?"

De algum lugar, alegria subiu à superfície. "Eu informei a ele que eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de me casar com ninguém, Sr. Cullen. Você pode fazer uma aposta _nisso _no Livro do White, se você estiver tão inclinado. Mas, por agora, por favor, leve-me para casa".

"Isabella - Er, Senhorita Swan!" Ele não perdeu tempo desembaraçando os dedos dos dela, ela notou, quando ele se virou para exortar as éguas para fora da sombra e sobre a pista. "Eu gostaria de pedir-lhe que reconsidere." Ele começou de forma apressada, quase sem fôlego. "Se minhas observações desagradáveis e inoportunas, ah, descrições de cortesia chegaram tão longe de erradas, eu devo me esforçar para tornar tudo certo de qualquer maneira possível, Senhorita Swan. Eu tornarei".

Eles voltaram para a avenida mais larga e o Sr. Cullen dirigiu na direção do portão. Ela respirou fundo, tentando encontrar os aromas agradáveis que tanto a encantaram mais cedo. "Eu acho," ela pensou em voz alta, "acho que eu devo voltar para casa".

O olhar dele no rosto dela era tangível. "É para onde eu a estou levando agora, Senhorita Swan. Casa".

"Não, a casa de Lincolnshire. Eu não pertenço a este lugar".

"Mas você acabou de chegar!" Ele protestou, escapando para a rua principal e deixando Hyde Park atrás deles.

"Como você saberia?" Ela se virou para olhar para ele enquanto ele dirigia. "E, por falar nisso, Sr. Cullen, como você chegou a saber sobre as minhas irmãs? E o dinheiro deixado para o meu pai pelo seu tio? E por que você esteve me seguindo?" Por que é isso o que de repente parecia para ela. Este homem, desconhecido para ela antes do casamento, tinha aparecido do nada, ainda que ele conhecesse sua família, sua situação financeira, e ele ainda alugou uma casa apenas a algumas portas da casa que seu pai tinha alugado para a estação. Ele passava pela casa dela com frequência suficiente para que ela o tivesse _notado_ antes mesmo do casamento. O suficiente para que ela viesse a procurar por ele da janela da sala de estar antes e depois. "Você," ela continuou quando o pensamento lhe ocorreu, "_se _colocou no referido Livro do qual você estava se referindo no White? Os irmãos Mark estavam insinuando..." A boca dela se abriu e fechou em rápida sucessão. "Você pensou em seguir Benjamin Cheney e Jasper Whitlock?"

"Quem?"

"Eu disse a você que eu não me casarei. Então, se você estiver a procura de se casar com uma súbita fortuna, Sr. Cullen, você terá que encontrar para si outra mulher crédula".

"Você me entendeu totalmente errado, Senhorita Swan." Ele cuspiu. Ela olhou para ele e viu que sua pele era branca sob o seu terno.

Ela ficou alarmada com a sua súbita palidez, mas não deu nenhum sinal. Ela ainda não sabia o que pensar. "Eu entendi?"

Os lábios dele se firmaram e sua espinha endireitou. Sua cor voltou. "Você entendeu. Eu terei que simplesmente descobrir como provar isso para você".

O resto da viagem foi desconfortavelmente silenciosa. O Sr. Cullen a ajudou a descer da carruagem e a acompanhou para a porta. "Senhorita Swan..." Ele começou, tirando o chapéu antes que ela entrasse. "Se eu puder algum dia ser de qualquer serviço para você, para corrigir esta situação, eu estou à sua disposição".

Com a mais básica das reverências, Isabella passou rapidamente por ele e para o hall de entrada. Lá dentro, ela estava tremendo com uma gama de sentimentos aos quais ela não poderia colocar nenhum nome.

_**19 de maio de 1818**_

"Não, senhorita. Eu não vou." Mallory sussurrou para ela na escada escura. "Sr. Swan deixou instruções".

Isabella apertou sua mandíbula. "Ele fez isso? Então eu mesma falarei com Greene. Talvez ele faça o que eu peço".

O relógio abaixo soou três vezes. Mallory esperou o som morrer antes de protestar novamente. "Senhorita Isabella. Seu pai deu instruções de que você não deveria voltar a Lincolnshire".

"Eu não ficarei aqui para ser especulada e cortejada por algo tão completamente desconectado comigo como esta ridícula fortuna." Isabella sussurrou, tentando não ser excessivamente alta. Isso era intolerável. Nas duas semanas desde sua conversa com Edward Cullen, Isabella tinha tentado, sem sucesso, repelir pretendentes. Infelizmente, mesmo em seu comportamento mais taciturno, ela foi elogiada e cortejada e convidada para sair, passear de carruagem e ir ao teatro com uma "grande festa de família". Convites que ela havia rejeitado. Seu pai tinha feito tudo ao seu alcance, mas ele ainda não tinha recorrido a fazê-la sair de casa contra a sua vontade.

Então, ela tinha ficado dentro de casa. Fazendo bordado ao lado da janela da sala. Ela não estava, ela se lembrava de hora em hora, procurando por Edward. _Sr.__Cullen_. Claro que não. Ele nunca tinha retornado, de qualquer maneira, então ela tinha quase certeza que estivera correta sobre as motivações dele. Sem dúvida, ele tinha vindo preparado para fazê-la fugir de casa para uma vida que ele tinha criado debaixo dos seus pés, sem seu conhecimento ou consentimento.

Tudo o que ela queria, na verdade, era deixar Londres atrás dela para sempre e definhar em Lincolnshire. Ela era uma mulher rica em seu próprio direito, agora. Ela poderia ficar com seu pai, cuidar da casa para ele, e então... quando ele tivesse morrido, como todos os mortais... ela seria a dona da mansão e completamente independente.

Isso era possível. Quase respeitável, mesmo. E se a perspectiva fosse de aparência um pouco solitária, e daí? Desde que sua mãe faleceu, toda a sua vida havia sido solitária.

"Eu mesma pedirei a Greene." Isabella disse à sua criada. Impotente, a outra mulher se afastou e observou sua patroa subir ao andar superior, onde o cocheiro dormia. Quem sabia como ele reagiria a tal intrusão?

Isabella sentiu a diferença imediatamente, no piso superior. O teto era muito baixo sobre a sua cabeça e as portas eram muito mais próximas aqui. De repente, ela estava confusa. Greene estava abrigado em uma câmara solitária, ou ele compartilhava? E o quanto seria ruim, realmente, acordá-lo?

_Bem,__eu não saberei__se eu não__tentar._ Ela bateu na porta. Duas vezes. Eventualmente, alguém estava xingando atrás da porta e Isabella sentiu um sorriso involuntário no rosto antes de se repreender.

"O quê?" Exigiu um rosto sombrio na fresta da porta aberta.

"É Isabella Swan. Eu gostaria de falar com Greene".

A palavra que saiu da boca do homem não era algo que Isabella se lembrava de ter ouvido. Isso a fez querer rir, mas ela conseguiu não rir enquanto o homem oferecia-lhe um pedido de desculpas e se afastava, deixando a porta abrir.

"Senhorita Isabella? Hum, Senhorita Swan?" Greene disse asperamente. Ele era, à luz da lua quase cheia que vinha através da pequena janela, uma forma pálida contra um cobertor escuro. Ele o puxou em torno de si mesmo quando andou até a porta estreita. "O que é, senhorita? O mestre está bem? Alguém doente?"

"Não, Greene. Eu só queria pedir-lhe para se aprontar para me levar para casa. De volta para Lincolnshire".

O homem se afastou, abanando a cabeça quase violentamente. "Não, senhorita. Eu não posso fazer isso. Sr. Swan me mandaria embora sem nem piscar se eu ousasse tirá-la de Mayfair".

"Mas-"

Ele chegou perto novamente, acenando para o homem com quem ele compartilhava o quarto para voltar para a cama. "Eu sinto muito, senhorita. Sinto mesmo. Mas eu não posso".

Frustrada, mas mais determinada do que ela tinha estado, Isabella aceitou sua resposta e deixou o andar para voltar para o seu quarto. Recusando a ajuda da sua criada, ela enviou Mallory para fora. Em seguida, ela puxou seus fundos disponíveis de alguns lugares diversos em que os tinha escondido e os colocou em uma bolsa. Não era uma fortuna, sem dúvida, mas devia ser o suficiente para chegar em casa.

Tempo. Ela precisaria de tempo. Bem. Era uma tolice, mas o velho truque do "gorro de dormir recheado e trouxa de roupa debaixo das cobertas" deve funcionar. Então, por algumas horas, pelo menos, Mallory provavelmente acharia que ela estava dormindo (já que ela tinha ficado acordada até muito tarde) e isso daria a ela, Isabella, tempo para estar na estrada a uns 145 quilômetros para Lincolnshire. E mais 16 quilômetros na parte ocidental do campo e ela estaria em casa.

Algumas coisas enroladas em uma pequena sacola de trabalho e ela deslizou para fora do seu quarto. Apenas por volta de 03hs30min. Fora da porta da frente, fechando-a silenciosamente atrás dela. Por enquanto, tudo bem.

Green Street era um bairro bom o suficiente para que ela não tivesse medo, realmente, de ladrões de carteiras na curta caminhada pelas poucas portas e rua de paralelepípedos que separavam sua porta da dele. Na qual ela insistiria para que o Sr. Edward Cullen cumprisse sua promessa a ela levando-a para fora de Londres!

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward acabou se comprometendo com a informação que passou para Bella, não acham? E será que essa "fuga" dela será bem sucedida?_

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando essa história. _

_Até o próximo cap._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. A Terceira Parte

**A Terceira Parte**

_**19 de maio de 1818**_

Edward estava acabando de remover sua gravata quando ouviu as batidas na porta da frente. Ele saiu do quarto, de pés descalços e agora sem gravata, para se inclinar sobre o corrimão superior e ver quem foi que teve a audácia de passar por aqui a esta hora.

"Por favor, eu preciso ver o Sr. Cullen. Eu sou a Senhorita Isabella Swan e-"

O coração de Edward saltou para a sua garganta. Isabella? Ela estava em perigo? "Deixe-a entrar." Ele disse ao mordomo, Jefferson. Quando ela entrou, Edward respirou fundo, indizivelmente aliviado ao ver que ela estava, aparentemente, bem e sem ferimentos. "Senhorita Swan?" Ele começou a descer as escadas, mas o olhar chocado de Jefferson o deteve no terceiro degrau. Ele queria deixar escapar, "Eu senti sua falta", mas se conteve a tempo. "O que a traz aqui a esta hora?" Ele acenou para Jefferson sair. O mordomo, sendo um bom companheiro, desapareceu nas sombras além da alta entrada da sala de estar.

"Sim, Sr. Cullen. Você prometeu estar à minha disposição se eu precisasse de ajuda".

Ele desceu mais cinco degraus antes do nariz de Jefferson emergir das sombras. "Ajuda, Senhorita Swan?" Vestida com uma capa de viagem escura, ela parecia completamente bem de saúde, para ele. Alguma agitação, sim, mas...

"Sim. Eu gostaria que você me levasse de volta a Lincolnshire." Retirando uma bolsa em forma de diamante de debaixo da sua capa, ela acrescentou, "Eu posso pagar por uma carruagem de viagem e acomodações pela estrada".

Ele relaxou em seguida e inclinou-se fortemente no corrimão de carvalho polido. "O que aconteceu com o seu cocheiro? Ele está indisposto?"

Ela lançou um olhar furtivo para onde o mordomo ainda persistia e chegou ao pé da escada. "Meu pai me proibiu de ir. Você disse que me ajudaria. Eu estou pedindo que você cumpra sua promessa. Isso é tudo".

Ele estava dividido. Ah, ele a ajudaria, nenhuma dúvida em sua mente sobre isso. Isso parecia perfeito demais para ser real. Mas, não, ele não estava sonhando com as moedas que ouviu em sua bolsa. E ele não estava imaginando, exausto como estava, as pontas das botas diferentes que apareciam debaixo da bainha bordada do seu vestido cor-de-rosa. Um pé era de couro brilhante, o outro era fosco. Ele não mostraria isso a ela, no entanto. Em vez disso, ele disse, "Você deve me achar tão bom quanto a minha palavra, Senhorita Swan. Eu descerei imediatamente".

"Devo ir lá fora para ver se eu posso contratar um cocheiro para a primeira etapa da nossa viagem?"

"Isso não será necessário. Eu posso nos levar até lá. Jefferson?"

"Sim, senhor?"

"Veja para a Senhorita Swan ficar confortável enquanto espera. Obrigado." Virando-se, ele subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e correu para os seus aposentos. Ele ainda não tinha adquirido um criado, então ele não tinha ninguém para ajudar a embalar uma mala com uma muda de roupa e alguns produtos de higiene pessoal. Ele não teve tempo de fazer a barba; Senhorita Swan certamente perdoaria seu bigode. Em seguida, ele desceu a escada de serviço na parte de trás do corredor para o seu escritório e pegou a maior parte do dinheiro disponível. Jefferson poderia explicar para o resto da sua equipe após o amanhecer, ele estava certo.

Ele redigiu um bilhete, deixou-o com mais instruções e o colocou em cima da sua mesa. Isso deve servir.

"Tudo bem, Senhorita Swan." Ele disse baixinho ao entrar na sala de estar. "Vamos para a minha carruagem." Jefferson veio, uma pergunta em seus olhos. "Veja o bilhete na minha mesa." Edward instruiu o mordomo. "Quando a manhã for mais, ah, óbvia".

"Sim, senhor. Tenha uma viagem segura. Senhorita Swan, boa noite".

Enquanto desciam os degraus da frente, Edward ofereceu seu braço à Senhorita Swan. Ela o pegou depois de apenas uma hesitação indispensável. "Obrigada." Ela disse em voz baixa quando ele a ajudou a entrar em sua carruagem não muitos minutos depois. "Eu aprecio a sua eficiência".

Ele sorriu para ela antes de fechar a porta. "Eu também sou o seu motorista novamente, então eu espero que você esteja satisfeita com uma jornada solitária".

"Eu estou. Obrigada".

Ele fez uma pausa por um momento e olhou para ela através da janela. "Eu quero saber a história por trás disso, Senhorita Swan, quando nós deixarmos Londres atrás de nós".

"É claro. E, por favor," ela disse, "chame-me de Isabella. É bobagem ser tão formal a esta hora".

"Eu sou-"

"Edward, eu sei".

É claro que ela sabia; ela sempre soube, ao que parecia. Aqueceu-o consideravelmente ouvir seu nome de batismo. "Se você precisar parar, bata forte bem ali." Ele disse, apontando para um painel. "Eu encostarei assim que puder. Somos apenas nós dois, você sabe." Ele advertiu, olhando através da escuridão da carruagem. "Sua reputação estará em pedaços antes de chegarmos a Lincolnshire".

"Eu não estou preocupada com a minha reputação. Você está preocupado com a sua, senhor?"

"_Edward_. Não, nem um pouco".

"Então, vamos partir antes que fique mais tarde".

**~ O ~**

Eles viajaram pela madrugada na Old North Road. Até que eles estivessem bem livres de Londres, Isabella tinha continuamente enfiado a cabeça para fora da janela para se certificar de que ninguém os seguia. Agora, eles estavam se aproximando de uma casa de postagem que parecia não ter muitas carruagens de viajantes cercando seu edifício de janelas amplas.

Ela sentiu as molas na carruagem do Sr. Cullen - _Edward_ - balançar quando ele saltou do assento. "Isabella? Você gostaria de esticar as pernas antes de entrarmos? Eu quero alimentar os cavalos e dar-lhes água. Eles precisam descansar".

"Descansar? Oh, claro." Ela disse depois de um momento. Ela não tinha pensado nisso, ela percebeu. "Você não acha que alguém virá atrás de nós, não é?" Ela perguntou, seguindo-o enquanto ele desamarrava os cavalos. O tilintar dos anéis variados e fechos soou forte no ar mais frio da manhã. "Eu não desejo que você entre em apuros por minha causa".

Ela não tinha percebido o quanto estava perto dele até que ele olhou para ela. "É possível que eles virão, Isabella. Esta é a rota mais popular do norte de Londres, mas," ele continuou, com um sorriso cúmplice, "é também o caminho mais favorável para casais fugindo em seu caminho para a Escócia. Então, nossa presença será despercebida".

"Oh!"

Enquanto ele observava os cavalos, ela entrou na estalagem e pediu um café da manhã. "Para dois." Ela disse à mulher de bochechas vermelhas.

Os olhos castanhos da mulher - da mesma tonalidade que sua touca - conseguiram cintilar. "Bem, agora, você está com sorte. A maioria dos nossos clientes vai embora daqui em breve." Uma piscadela lasciva seguiu. "Veja você, a maior parte deles chegou antes da meia-noite!"

No momento em que a mesa estava limpa e um casal saiu correndo da pousada, Edward se juntou a ela lá dentro. "Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa, avaliando os numerosos rostos furtivos e ansiosos na área comum.

"De fato. Devemos ter o nosso café da manhã em breve".

"Bom".

Os odores de cerveja e chá, assim como bacon frito e pão assando flutuavam com interesse sob o nariz enquanto os dois estavam sentados perto o suficiente dos fundos que tornou tais cheiros corriqueiros depois de alguns minutos. "Tudo bem." Edward disse depois que o chá tinha sido fornecido. "Conte-me".

"O quê?"

"Você prometeu que me diria o que estava acontecendo uma vez que estivéssemos na estrada." Ele a lembrou.

Ela tomou um gole de chá denso e se esforçou para não fazer uma careta para ele. "Ah".

Ele bocejou. Desculpou-se. Ela bocejou e fez o mesmo. Os dois bocejaram simultaneamente e Isabella não pôde evitar o riso que se seguiu.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Ela finalmente disse, recuperando o fôlego. Enquanto a comida chegava, pouco a pouco em pratos limpos o suficiente para ranger no fundo, mas ainda com gotas de água em cima, Isabella explicou por que ela estava partindo para Lincolnshire sozinha. Ele assentiu lentamente enquanto ela continuava, e fez várias perguntas sobre como chegar à Mansão Swan e pontos de referência e afins. Fazia sentido para ela, pois ele estava dirigindo.

Ele bocejou e afastou a sobra do seu café da manhã. "Você nos conseguiu quartos?" Ele disse arrastado depois de limpar a boca.

Ela piscou. "Uh, não..."

Com um sorriso torto, ele disse, "Isabella, eu preciso dormir. Eu fiquei acordado o dia todo ontem, em uma sela, e estive dirigindo a noite toda. Eu não me importo," ele continuou, levantando a mão para evitar o protesto instintivo dela, "mas eu preciso de um descanso, tanto quanto os cavalos".

"Eu - eu posso fazer isso, com certeza".

Ele fez uma pausa e levantou-se para ajudá-la a sair da sua cadeira. "Eu nunca duvidei de você." Ele murmurou, seu braço indo atrás dela enquanto a levava para onde o estalajadeiro sabedor demais esperava.

Seu elogio aqueceu Isabella enormemente. Tanto que ela não protestou quando o estalajadeiro fez um grande show de encontrar para ela _dois__quartos__inteiros_, em vez de _um_ mais comum.

Ela pagou pelo café da manhã e os quartos adiantado, para que eles pudessem ir embora sem mais problemas. Quando Edward se juntou a ela depois de verificar seus cavalos, ela foi capaz de assegurar-lhe que estava tudo arranjado.

Ele sorriu novamente, o sorriso terno que ele tinha mostrado muitas vezes durante sua refeição. Tomando-lhe a mão, ele a beijou levemente. "Obrigado, Isabella. Eu não consigo me lembrar de uma viagem que eu gostei mais".

Ela corou, entrou em seu quarto e quase não conseguiu chegar ao ponto de soltar seu espartilho antes de cair no sono na cama irregular e mal feita. O sorriso nunca deixou seu rosto.

**~ O ~**

Edward acordou com uma dor de cabeça e as costas doloridas. Ele nunca se sentiu mais em sintonia com um cocheiro do que naquele momento. Em sua pressa, ele havia esquecido seu kit de barbear. Ele parecia absolutamente dissoluto, mas não importava. Uma verificação pela janela lhe disse que era o período da tarde. Eles talvez tivessem viajado metade da distância necessária antes de parar. Era provável que os cavalos aguentassem bem o suficiente para fazer o resto da viagem. Haveria um estábulo adequado no final da viagem, com uma boa escovada adequada e um longo descanso depois.

"Eu poderia usar a mesma coisa." Ele pensou em voz alta enquanto se vestia.

Ao sair do quarto, ele bateu de leve na porta de Isabella. "Está acordada, Senhorita Swan? Sua carruagem a espera".

Nenhuma resposta veio, então, sorrindo com antecipação de desculpas, ele tentou abrir a porta e - encontrando-a aberta - entrou.

Ninguém estava lá. A cama estava arrumada, não havia botas, gorros ou qualquer sinal da Senhorita Isabella Swan.

Alarmado, ele girou imediatamente para descer correndo as escadas estreitas até o primeiro andar. Ela não estava lá também. Ele levantou a mão. "Com licença?" Ele perguntou ao colega magrelo que usava um avental perto das cozinhas. "Você viu a Senhorita Swan?"

"Quem, senhor?"

"Alta, cabelos e olhos escuros, usando um vestido cor de rosa e botas que não combinam?"

O estalajadeiro esfregou o rosto com grandes dedos nodosos. "Oh, eh. Sim. Eu a vi. Ela foi embora".

"O quê?" Medo e preocupação estourram dentro do peito de Edward. "Onde? Quando?"

"Cerca de meia hora, ou algo assim. Foi bem por ali, assim. Pagou por dois quartos. Você realmente _estava_ no outro, não é?"

Mas Edward não estava ouvindo; ele já estava fora na luz do sol no meio da tarde. Sua carruagem estava vazia, então, em um palpite, ele foi para os estábulos e a encontrou lá, aparentemente fazendo amizade com uma das suas éguas.

"Senhorita Swan? Está pronta para continuar?"

Aquela sensação de segurança que ele havia percebido nela estava totalmente em evidência quando ela se virou para encará-lo. "Ainda não, senhor".

_Senhor_, era isso? Isso não era um bom presságio. Ele estendeu o braço para ela e ela veio a ele prontamente o suficiente. Assim, o saldo era agora igual. "O que está incomodando você?"

"Você".

"Eu?"

"Sim. Você nunca respondeu às minhas perguntas de mais de uma quinzena. Eu gostaria de respostas antes de irmos mais longe".

"Não seria melhor-?"

"Não. Agora. Minha reputação, como você diz, sem dúvida será manchada, mas eu ainda não estou desaparecida por um dia inteiro. Na verdade, eu poderia estar em casa esta noite e, desde que eu não estou fora por muito tempo, de qualquer maneira, ninguém precisa ser o mais sábio".

"Muito bem." Ele permitiu, levando-a para fora para andar, longe de olhos curiosos demais e ouvidos. "Você me perguntou, se me lembro bem, se eu estava querendo me casar com uma herdeira crédula, ou algo assim?"

"E algumas outras coisas, sim".

"Digamos que, no interesse da época, essa era a principal questão que você tinha. E a resposta é que eu não estou nem um pouco interessado em me casar com uma herdeira crédula, não".

Houve um grito barulhento, como uma galinha sendo capturada e morta para o jantar da Pousada, interrompendo a conversa. Ele deliberadamente virou seu caminho de volta para o estábulo para que pudesse recolher os cavalos e trazê-los para a carruagem. Ele olhou ocasionalmente no rosto dela enquanto eles escolhiam passos cuidadosos na grama e sujeira. Os lábios dela estavam franzidos, mas ele não podia ver seus olhos, pois eles estavam protegidos pela aba desagradável daquele gorro. Ela não lhe deu nenhuma resposta, porém, e ficou a se perguntar se ele tinha passado as últimas semanas sendo um completo idiota.

**~ O ~**

Flashes de laranja do pôr do sol ricocheteavam as nuvens roxas quando eles chegaram a Lincolnshire. O estômago de Isabella apertou. Ela tinha feito isso! Deixou Londres e fez todo o caminho de volta para casa. Estranho, ela tinha querido muito ir para a Cidade, para ter sua temporada como suas irmãs tiveram. Durante anos, ela esteve esperando. E depois de residir em um endereço elegante em Mayfair durante três semanas, ela tinha ido embora de novo.

Ela bateu no painel adequado dentro da carruagem para chamar a atenção de Edward. Em pouco tempo, ele reduziu a velocidade e os puxou da estrada principal, em frente a um declive e uma campina escurecendo. "Está tudo bem?" Ele gritou quando saltou do assento. "Sim." Ela respondeu, abrindo a porta. Ele a ajudou a descer e ela foi capaz de esticar as pernas. Ele não soltou a mão dela e ela não a deslizou da sua mão enluvada. Ela sentia-se atrasando sua chegada à Mansão Swan, na verdade. Ela queria apenas passear por um tempo, aqui, ao lado da estrada.

"Eu queria recompensá-lo pelo seu tempo." Ela disse finalmente.

Ele colocou a mão dela na dobra do seu braço. "Não é necessário, eu garanto".

Confusa com o humor em sua voz, ela empurrou seu chapéu da sua cabeça para que ele saltasse na parte superior das suas costas, segurado por suas fitas de seda em volta do pescoço. "Eu insisto! Não seria certo ser dependente de alguém tão sem relação comigo".

"Ah, mas eu estou cumprindo uma promessa, não? Então, permita-me fazer isso. Além disso," ele continuou com um sorriso que a atingiu de alguma forma como acolhedor, de todas as coisas, "você já me alimentou com o café da manhã e pagou meu quarto na pousada".

Ela parou e olhou-o nos olhos. "Você está me confundindo".

Ele não parecia nem um pouco ofendido. Na verdade, ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado e parecia bastante satisfeito. Que ele tivesse conseguido capturar as duas mãos dela em sua própria não foi notado até que ele as apertou levemente nas pontas dos dedos.

Ela corou. Franziu o cenho. Tardiamente puxou suas mãos, lembrando que eles estavam sozinhos aqui em uma paisagem escurecendo e, o que ela realmente conhecia deste homem, afinal?

"O quê?" Ele disse, deixando-a se afastar, o que ela apreciou. O sorriso deixou seu rosto, mas não sua voz. "Tendo segundas intenções?"

"Sobre ir embora? Não, estou apenas tentando entender você".

O sorriso deixou sua voz no passado quando ele balançou as mãos atrás das costas, provavelmente para fechá-las como ela tinha visto algumas vezes seu pai fazer quando ele falava de negócios. "Isso é importante? Entender-me?"

"Sim!"

"Bom." Ele se virou e começou a dar passos largos de volta para a carruagem e cavalos vagando.

"Ei!" Ela chamou. "O que você está fazendo?"

A voz dele flutuou de volta para ela. "Eu vou pegar algo para você se sentar, porque isso pode levar um tempo".

Mais tarde, Isabella considerou que ela deve ter parecido ridícula, parada sobre um pedaço de grama perto de um declive no lado da Old North Road, mãos nos quadris, chapéu balançando pelas costas, boca aberta em incredulidade. Parada ali ela ficou, porém, enquanto Edward puxava um cobertor de lã de debaixo de um dos assentos da carruagem.

"Sinta-se confortável." Ele convidou, sacudindo-o e colocando-o no chão.

Vendo como ele estava se recusando a dizer ou fazer qualquer outra coisa até que ela obedecesse, Isabella suspirou alto e fez o que ele tinha oferecido a ela, estabelecendo-se em um dos lados do cobertor e, finalmente, lembrando-se de desatar seu chapéu. Estava ficando escuro, e ela não queria ficar aqui a noite toda.

Mãos atrás das costas novamente, ele ficou na borda do cobertor em frente a ela. "Você quer me entender. Deixe-me ver se eu posso ajudar." Ele disse. Seus dentes brilharam na penumbra. "Meu nome é Edward Cullen. Eu nasci na aldeia de Roromore, na Escócia, em 1783. Minha família ainda estava reivindicando terra da Inglaterra, e eu os deixei para ir para o mar quando tinha 12 anos".

"Tão jovem?" Isabella deixou escapar. "Sua família não teve um problema com isso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e dobrou-se para sentar no cobertor, ainda a poucos metros de distância dela. "Não. Eu era uma boca para alimentar que poderia se alimentar sozinho, então eu fui. E," ele continuou, sua voz suavizando, "todos eles morreram de uma doença que varreu aquela área no ano seguinte. Então... eu fiquei no mar".

"Eu sinto muito." Ela sussurrou. Estava tudo escuro agora, e sussurrar pareceu apropriado. "Então, você é um marinheiro? Você nunca me pareceu um".

"É aí que suas outras perguntas são respondidas, eu estou supondo, Isabella." Ele disse. "Eu conheci um homem quando eu tinha 15 anos. Seu nome era Marcus Swan".

Ela ofegou. "O tio do meu pai!"

"De fato".

"Oh." Ela disse em um longo suspiro. Parecia fazer sentido, de repente. "Então," ela adivinhou, empurrando-se para cima para que ela pudesse andar e pensar ao mesmo tempo. "Então, você trabalhou com o grande tio Marcus e quando ele morreu você queria ver o que aconteceu com sua fortuna? É por isso que você veio para o casamento?" Ela se perguntou bruscamente, virando-se e olhando para a sombra estrelada levantando-se novamente. "É por isso que você concordou em me levar para o norte? Você está tentando recuperar alguma parte da fortuna dele? Você acha que ele deveria ter deixado isso para você, já que você tinha trabalhado com ele e ele não tinha outra família?"

Até agora, ela havia se irritado e já estava deixando o cobertor sobre a grama e correndo de volta para a estrada. Ela exigiria que ele a levasse para a casa de postagem mais próxima e iria pelo resto do caminho na parte da manhã.

"Isabella!" Botas batiam no chão atrás dela, mas ela o ignorou e subiu na carruagem sem ajuda. "Você não me deixou terminar".

"O que você pode possivelmente dizer?" Ela estava entorpecida, querendo ficar brava, mas incapaz de convocar essa emoção. O que ela sentia era algo como _traição_.

Ele se inclinou na carruagem, os braços apoiados em cada lado da abertura onde seria a porta. "Eu posso dizer," ele disse suavemente, "que eu não estava esperando que Marc me deixasse um xelim. Eu só queria saber, como você disse, onde ele tinha ido. Eu disse a você naquela manhã, se você se lembra, que eu estava curioso".

Era uma verdade e Isabella assentiu na carruagem escura. "Você disse. Mas isso não explica..." Explica por que ela se sentia - inesperadamente - agradável com ele.

"Então, eu não era um marinheiro. Eu era um comerciante. Quando Marc morreu, eu me mantive nisso por mais um ano, mas depois eu vendi." Os cavalos começaram a vagar um pouco mais, seus movimentos inquietos balançando a pesada carruagem. Edward suspirou. "Olhe. Está escuro de novo e ainda não estamos no nosso destino. As éguas precisam se mexer e eles estarão com fome em breve. Você confia em mim?"

Isabella piscou. "Confiar em você? Eu não consigo nem vê-lo." Quando ele riu, ela relaxou contra o assento almofadado da sua carruagem. "Então, você é um comerciante vendido que veio para Londres porque estava curioso, alugou uma casa, e agora?"

"É nisso que eu quero que você confie em mim. Eu tenho que fazer as meninas se movimentarem lá em cima, mas..." Ele parou e se afastou da porta, como se para fechá-la. "Se você confiar em mim, eu gostaria de fazer um desvio".

Quando ela não respondeu, ele fechou a porta da carruagem. Ela jogou a cortina na janela. "Tudo bem!"

"Bom!"

A carruagem deu uma guinada e Isabella sorriu para a noite. Se sua reputação seria quebrada - e foi! - pelo menos era o que estava por se transformar em uma grande aventura.

**~ O ~**

"Não há muito mais agora." Edward gritou para Isabella. Ele estava puxando para fora da estrada e indo um pouco a nordeste. Oh, ele tinha ouvido as instruções de direção dela, certamente, para a Mansão Swan, mas não era para onde ele a estava levando. Era um risco enorme, mas ele tinha aprendido o valor da tomada de risco em todos os seus anos com o grande tio de Isabella. Haveria uma recompensa, com certeza. Duas. Uma tangível, uma intangível. A tangível seria dele, sem risco, e por isso era uma espécie constante de investimento.

Mas a intangível... Isso tinha mantido sua mente correndo, suas noites quentes e as horas de luz do dia febrilmente ocupadas por uma quinzena.

Ele lutou contra o impulso de atacar suas éguas cansadas para o último quilômetro. Ele não era um homem que abusava dos seus animais, certamente. Era apenas a urgência repentina que acelerava seu coração, tornando-o mais inquieto do que ele poderia lembrar de estar em mais de uma década.

"Nós chegamos." Ele gritou. A casa diante dele era uma construção relativamente nova, e a pequena fazenda que rodeava não era o trabalho de várias gerações, mas era sua. A porta se abriu e um homem saiu com uma tocha, que ele acendeu ao pé da escada.

"Sr. Cullen! Você está de volta tão cedo!"

"Edward?" Isabella chamou. Ela estava abrindo a porta da carruagem e isso não faria nada. "Onde nós estamos?"

Ele pegou a mão dela e a segurou quando ela saiu da carruagem. "Nós estamos em uma mansão campestre agradável e relativamente nova na Inglaterra, Senhorita Swan".

"Nós passaremos a noite aqui? Há algo de errado com os seus cavalos?" Ela estava examinando o que podia ver da sua casa, no entanto. Era óbvio na concentração em seu rosto.

"Você gosta?"

"Encantadora, é claro." Em seguida, ela congelou. "Espere. Você não é." Sua voz falhou e os olhos escuros se arregalaram perceptivelmente. "Você não é casado, é?"

Rindo, ele já não podia resistir à tentação de puxá-la, enfim, em seus braços. "Não, minha querida Isabella Swan, grande sobrinha do meu querido amigo, que Deus lhe conceda a paz. Mas se você me der a honra de me permitir salvar as nossas reputações, eu espero me casar. Assim pode ser".

"Mas eu pensei-" Ela começou, uma covinha aparecendo em uma bochecha, "Eu pensei que você tivesse vendido?"

"Bem. Eu deixei a administração a um par de homens mais jovens. Eu tenho uma porcentagem, é claro, mas o que eu realmente gostaria," ele disse a ela, sem se importar com o novo mordomo que pegava as malas da carruagem, ou o novo cavalariço que levava os cavalos e veículo para longe, "é ter um lugar meu que não seja em um navio, no entanto luxuoso. Eu gostaria de uma casa minha, uma esposa minha, e uma casa cheia de filhos e filhas que, eu espero, jamais aparecerão no Livro White".

"Eu não sei o que dizer".

À luz nua que os alcançava das janelas da casa, Edward segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos, dando-lhe todas as oportunidades para detê-lo se quisesse. Mas ela não o fez, e ele abaixou a cabeça para lentamente tocar seus lábios nos dela. Hesitação, ele esperava. Inesperado, porém, foi o derretimento lento do corpo dela contra o seu, a rendição dos seus lábios partindo, ou a maneira como ele próprio se perdeu... perdeu totalmente nos braços de uma mulher com quem ele nunca teria sonhado, apenas um mês antes.

"Eu acho que..." Ela disse quando teve que respirar. "Eu acho que eu te amo".

Aliviado até as pontas das suas botas, ele a esmagou brevemente a ele. "Bem, eu sei que eu te amo, então eu vou dar-lhe, oh, digamos, uma semana para recuperar o atraso, hein?"

"Uma semana?"

"Acha que você se importaria em se casar em uma semana?" Ele perguntou, virando-se para levá-la para dentro da casa.

"Meu pai!"

Então, dentro da sala de estar à luz de velas da sua casa, Edward disse a ela mais uma coisa. "Eu tive Jefferson entregando a ele uma carta"

"Para o meu pai?"

"Sim. Declarando minhas intenções e com um encaminhamento para o meu homem de negócios"

"O quê?" Inexplicavelmente, o rosto da sua amada caiu e ela se afastou. "Não. Leve-me para a Mansão Swan, Edward. Eu quero ir para casa." Ela se virou para ir e ele não conseguia respirar.

Ele vacilou enquanto tentava alcançá-la. "Agora, eu estou confuso".

Ela não se virou para encará-lo, mas falou para a porta da frente. "Não me dirão o que fazer. Eu não quero que as minhas decisões sejam feitas por mim. É por isso que eu desejava permanecer independente".

Coração batendo forte dentro dele, Edward não sabia como responder a ela. "Peço desculpas pela minha presunção." Ele finalmente disse. "Eu estava apenas esperando... que se eu a tivesse fora de Londres, longe da horda de White, e no condado da sua casa... Bem, eu apenas esperava que eu teria uma chance. Além disso, eu não poderia afastá-la sem informar ao seu pai. Isso teria sido desonroso".

Por fim, ela se virou, lentamente, para encará-lo, seu rosto pálido e decidido. "Então, você tinha isso planejado? Tudo?"

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, mas apenas um. Ela ainda estava fora do seu alcance. "Eu - eu passei a maior parte das duas últimas semanas aqui." Ele admitiu. "Eu não estava em conluio com ninguém. Eu estava apenas certificando-me que tudo estivesse pronto. Isabella," ele continuou, "eu estou acostumado a trabalhar com pessoas e antecipar seus desejos. Eu sou persistente, honesto e criativo. Eu percebi, tão logo você me deixou na igreja quando suas irmãs se casaram, que eu queria que os _seus_ desejos fossem antecipados por _mim_. Eu mesmo. E eu estive trabalhando duas vezes mais forte enquanto eu esperava aqui, preocupado todo o tempo que um daquele companheiros de apostas - homens ridículos, como um dos irmãos Mark - teria persuadido você a se casar com ele. Eu não pretendo obrigar você a nada, e se, agora, você quiser que eu traga um carro para levá-la pelos oito quilômetros necessários para a Mansão Swan-"

"Oito quilômetros! É isso tudo?"

Ele assentiu lentamente. "Sim, é isso tudo. Eu irei." Mal ousando respirar, sabendo também que seus servos estavam todos ouvindo isso, ou ouviriam a versão fofocada disso antes da meia-noite, ele sentiu o suor começar a escorrer pela sua espinha. O maior investimento da sua vida poderia caminhar diretamente para fora dela novamente se ela quisesse.

**~ O ~**

Ela queria chorar. Lágrimas ardiam por trás das suas pálpebras, seu peito doía, e ela se sentia mais sozinha do que tinha se sentido desde a primeira vez que sua família tinha ido a Londres sem ela.

Ainda assim. Tudo isso, desta vez, tinha sido por ela. _Por ela__!_ Não por qualquer outra pessoa. Não para fazer qualquer um parecer ter melhor vantagem. Só por ela. A filha mais nova. E não por outra razão, aparentemente, de que ele queria trazê-la aqui. Para ser sua esposa.

Ela ainda queria chorar, mas o aperto interno dissolveu. "Eu nunca tive uma chance, não é?" Ela sussurrou, enxugando uma lágrima rebelde que escapou e a traiu. Ela tentou sorrir, no entanto. Porque, aqui, no final da sua jornada, ela soube que podia ir embora e deixá-lo. Ele a deixaria. Ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. E essa liberdade lhe permitiu permanecer cativada.

"Eu sinto muito." Ele disse, aproximando-se limpando seu rosto seco com os polegares. Os grandes olhos verdes estavam sombreados com preocupação por ela. "Eu sinto. Eu não sabia que isso a incomodaria".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Como você pôde?" Em seguida, ela riu. "Nós nos conhecemos há menos de três semanas!"

"Isso é tudo?" Ele disse baixinho, colocando os braços em volta dela.

"De fato. E, por falar nisso, eu quero que você me leve para casa".

Ele ficou imóvel, como ela pretendia. "Casa?" Ele repetiu, sua voz desajeitada. Seus braços caíram. "Como você quiser".

Ele começou a fazer arranjos enquanto esperava perto da porta. "Nós precisamos de um acompanhante?" Ele perguntou, reaparecendo na sala de estar.

"Não, eu acho que ficaremos muito bem sem".

Ele não disse nada, mas a ajudou a subir no cabriolé com um silêncio de pedra sobre o seu rosto e corpo. Não foi até que eles estavam na estrada além da sua fazenda que ela falou com ele.

"Eu espero que você tenha trazido uma nova gravata".

"Você espera?" Ele bateu as rédeas um pouco na parte de trás do cavalo castrado mais velho puxando-os junto. "Por que isso?"

"Porque eu desejo que você esteja com boa aparência na parte da manhã. Você ficará esta noite, não ficará? Em minha casa?"

"Isabella?" Ele freou os cavalos, sem se preocupar em puxar o carrinho da estrada a esta hora. Eles estavam cercados por terrenos agrícolas por acres, e a lua cheia brilhava como de manhã, quase, ao redor delas. Ela teve que rir baixinho ao ver a expressão em seu rosto. "Sobre o que você está falando?"

"Se você quer se casar comigo, eu queria que você ficasse na minha casa até meu pai chegar. Eu calculo que será amanhã, se ele já não estiver lá. Eu gostaria que você tivesse uma nova gravata para a ocasião".

"Casar com você?"

Ela sorriu. "Se você vai ter-"

O resto da sua resposta foi perdida quando ele deixou cair as rédeas completamente e a tomou em seus braços. Ela foi deixada sem absolutamente nenhuma dúvida da sua sinceridade.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Parece que finalmente eles conseguiram esclarecer as coisas, não é?_

_O próximo já é o último capítulo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. A Última Parte

**A Última Parte**

**Epílogo**

_**02 de julho de 1813**_

"Nós trouxemos um presente para você, para compensar por não ir à Cidade." Alice disse a ela. "É um romance!"

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram. "Um romance? O pai sabe?"

"Shhh! É um segredo. Ele não sabe nada!"

Isabella imediatamente colocou o três volumes debaixo do braço e subiu as escadas da frente para o seu quarto, antes mesmo de ela olhar para o título. Mas, em seguida, ela sentou-se em sua cama e estudou os livros com todo o entusiasmo voraz de um romântico. "_Orgulho e Preconceito. _Por Uma Senhora. Hmmm..." Abrindo para a primeira página, ela começou a ler:

"É uma verdade universalmente reconhecida que, um homem solteiro, na posse de uma boa fortuna, deve estar na falta de uma esposa".

...

_**20 de maio de 1818**_

Devido a uma coisa e outra, o relógio na sala da frente estava badalando meia-noite quando Isabella tinha conseguido despertar a governanta para atender a porta. Ela estava despenteada, um pouco cansada da viagem, mas sorrindo por todo o rosto. "Sra. Crowley? Este é o Sr. Edward Cullen, um vizinho nosso em Lincolnshire. Ele vive a menos de oito quilômetros da borda da nossa fazenda. Por favor, certifique-se de que seja mostrado a ele o quarto de hóspedes da frente. Você teve notícias do meu pai?"

"Não, senhorita. Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo está maravilhoso".

"Senhorita Swan e eu vamos nos casar assim que isso puder ser arranjado." Edward disse, seu sorriso evidente através de uma barba crescida de dois dias. "Se o Sr. Swan chegar, por favor, deixe-o saber disso, primeiramente".

"Senhorita Isabella?" Sra. Crowley sussurrou. "Vocês dois estão bem? Nenhum de vocês está confuso, nem nada?"

Isabella riu, um som cheio e rico que animou o coração de Edward consideravelmente, exausto como ele estava. "Tudo está bem, como eu disse. Uma mulher solteira na posse de uma boa fortuna," ela continuou, soando um pouco bêbada no seu cansaço, Edward reconheceu, "pode ainda querer um marido, você sabe".

Sob o olhar atento da governanta, Isabella despiu-se e foi para a cama. Quando acordou, seu novo noivo e seu pai já estavam firmes no trabalho nos escritórios da propriedade. Mallory - que tinha vindo com o Sr. Swan - estava rindo e chorando e vendo sua roupa de casamento, e a Sra. Crowley informou a ela que o mestre havia enviado um bilhete para o vigário. Eles casariam com uma licença especial. Naquela mesma tarde!

Apesar de tudo isso ter sido arranjado enquanto ela mesma tinha estado perfeitamente inconsciente, Isabella olhou pela janela da frente, muito como ela tinha feito um pouco mais de um mês antes, com um sorriso no rosto. Ela teve a sua temporada. Tinha ido para a Cidade. Tinha sido até inundada com pretendentes! Prestes a se casar com um homem melhor do que qualquer um que suas irmãs haviam encontrado, ela acreditava.

**~ O ~**

Muito mais tarde naquele dia, ela estava olhando para fora de uma janela diferente em uma varredura diferente da vegetação, a oito quilômetros da Mansão Swan, quando ouviu seu nome. "Isabella?"

"Por aqui." Edward se juntou a ela, segurando-a contra seu peito enquanto os dois olhavam para fora da janela. "Eu só estava pensando..."

"O quê?"

"Nós nunca teríamos nos conhecido se não fosse pela fortuna do meu grande tio".

Ela o sentiu rir em seu cabelo. "Marc ficaria satisfeito no valor que você tem com o dinheiro dele".

"E você?"

"Bem," ele disse, virando-a lentamente ao redor de modo que ela olhasse para ele, "existem alguns itens no manifesto que eu gostaria de inspecionar..."

Ela ainda estava corando quando eles chegaram ao seu quarto e fecharam a porta.

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Chegamos ao fim._

_Uma história bem diferente do que estamos acostumadas, mas espero que tenham gostado._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
